Love?
by Mrs.Black.IloveyouJacobBlack
Summary: This is about Renesmee and Jacobs son Oliver... I suck at summaries, just read it!
1. Chapter 1

There was a new girl today. I hadnt seen her yet, but I wanted to. Maybe ill imprint! _Dont get your hopes up_ i told myself. The bell rang, and I ran out of the room, to lunch. Boom! I ran into someone.

When I looked up, i looked into her beutiful green eyes, it was like nothing else in the world mattered to me anymore. Just her. She giggled, and blushed. "Sorry" she said.

"It was my fault, i was running."

"Im...Melissa"

"Im Oliver." I said. "Do you want to sit with me?"

"Okay." She said, following me to get food.

"So, do you like this school?" I asked.

"So far"

"Find anyone.....interesting?"

"Well, there is this one guy...." her voice trailed off.

"Oh really? Who might that be?" She blushed.

"Well...uhh....ummm...." She studdered. "You." She whispered so low I could barely hear her.

"What was that? I couldnt hear yah" I teased.

"nobody!" She said. I chuckled.

"Come on, please tell me" She shook her head no. "Fine." I put my arm around her shoulder, she blushed even deeper. I walked with her to the table where my friends and I sat. "Hey guys, this is

Melissa. Melissa, this is Kyle, Ethan, and Karlie." I said, pointing everyone out.

"Hello, beutiful" Ethan said. She giggled.

"Hi." she said, then whispered in my ear "you're hot" I burst out laughing.

"Really now?" i snorted.

"I meant temperature wise!!!" she blushed.

"mhm. sure yah did" I said, sitting down. She sat down beside me. "What class do you have next?"

"Biology"

"Cool, me too"

We spent the rest of the day getting to know eachother, not paying attention to classes, **(they had the rest of their classes together)** When I got home, i went to find my dad. Couldnt find him. "Mom? Where's dad?"

"He went for a run"

"Okay, thanks. Im gonna go find him. See yah." I ran outside, phasing as soon as i got out.

__

Hey Oliver

dad said, he read through everything I was thinking about.

_congratulations._I said.

_ im gonna go, just wanted to tell you._

I phased back, and put my clothes on, i called Mellissa, and went home. I talked to her for a few hours, then my mom made me get off.

"Who was that?" She asked, suspiciously.

"That was Melissa" I smiled.

"Oh, you imprinted." She said. I nodded. "Okay, well do your homework"

"Didnt have any" i could tell she didnt want me to call Mellissa back yet, so i quickly added "But, i think ill take a run," She smiled, and I ran outside, phasing. I ran around until it was a decent enough time to go to sleep, and went home for the night.

**Review!!!- Tell me what you think!! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

*3 months later*

Melissa was my best friend. My girlfriend. My true love. She hasnt been told about the imprinting yet, but i was bringing her to the bonfire tonight, to tell her. I hope she takes it well. I smiled as the last bell rang, running to see Melissa. I quickly got to her. "Hey" I said, panting.

"Hey hun" She smiled, I put my arm around her. "So, are you dropping me off at home, or you want to wait while i get ready then we go to the beach or something while we wait?" I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Whatever you want" She smiled.

"Ok. I kind of feel like going to the beach. Or your house. But, i gotta get ready first."

"Ok" We got in the car, and i drove to her house. When we got there her dad was home. Great. Even though i know i could kick his butt any day, he still scares the crap outta me! We walked in, and i sat on the couch. She went to get changed. I smiled and waved at her dad

"Black. We need to have a talk" My smiled quickly faded. Great, here it comes.

"Okay, whatcha wanna talk about sir?" I asked. He sat up straight and i realized he had something in his hands...OH MY GOD IS THAT A GUN?! My eyes widened in terror.

"You better not ever hurt my daughter"

"I wouldnt ever"

"And if i find out you hurt her, or you two do anything...well...." he said, looking at his gun "I wont hesitate to shoot you" I was shaking, not in anger, no i wasnt going to phase, but in fear. Just the way he said it, i knew to be terrified. But i would never hurt her. I love her more than my own life. I would never hurt her. Ever.

"I would never hurt her, sir" He eyed me, noticing i didnt say anything about doing anything "Or do anything _bad_ with her." I smiled. He nodded, believing me. Melissa ran downstairs, smiling happily. She noticed my expression before i had a chance to change it. She looked at her father, seeing the gun. She frowned. Then started yelling.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" she screamed at her father. He said nothing. "WHY DO YOU HAVE THE GUN?! HUH?!"

"Mel. It's fine. We were just...talking" I tried to smile at her. She didnt buy it, but decided to let it go.

"Whatever. Bye dad." She said angrily. Pulling me out of the house. Once we were out she wanted to know what he said.

"All he said was that I better not hurt you...or do anything with you" I explained.

"I dont believe you would hurt me. Ever. And as for if we do anything, that's our choice. Not his. Stupid overprotective dad..." She started getting angry again.

"Mel... Its fine. Lets just go to the beach." I smiled at her. She smiled back, and we went to La Push beach. I heard something move in the bushes, but when i quickly looked, I saw it was Seth. She noticed the sound too, but it scared her.

"What what that?!"

"Nothing, dont worry" I said, smiling at her. She believed me, then a few minutes later Seth came out. "Hey Seth!" I said loudly

"Oliver!!!" He yelled "Whats up man!" He looked at Melissa. "Soooo...._this_ is the girl you've been talking about so much lately?!" He asked, then added so only i could hear "does she know about the imprint?" I shook my head, she didnt notice.

"Hi. Im Melissa." She thought for a second then blushed. "Ollie's been talking about me..?"

"Ollie?!" He burst out laughing. I frowned and smacked his head. He laughed for a minute more, then answered Melissa. "Nice to meet you Melissa. And yes, all the time actually" She blushed. "Nothing but good! _Ollie_ here never has one mean thing to say about you." She smiled. I looked at my phone to see what time it was. I smiled.

"Time for the bonfire, Mel"

****

-Sooooo. Love it? Hate it? Im working on the next chapter now...should be out later tonight or tomarrow :) I hope. Anyhuu, Review!!! Lemme know what you think! :)

-Check out my other stories. Im about to start writing one about Nessie and Jake. Or maybe Edward and Bella.

-Next chapter is Melissa's POV! :)

~*Stacy*~


	3. Chapter 3

Melissa's POV:

I walked excitedly with Oliver and Seth to the bonfire. I wasnt sure what, but they knew something I didnt. Oh well, ill ask Ollie later. I smiled as i saw everyone. But, i was suddenly very nervous. These were Ollie's friends, i wanted them to like me. Ollie must have noticed because he whispered in my ear, "It's ok. Dont be scared." I smiled, but didnt talk much at first. I sat with Ollie and everyone else. I had ate one hotdog, Ollie had ate more than 10...as had the rest of the guys.

"Gah! Ollie! How can you eat so much?!" I asked, after a little while. I wasnt as shy now, i saw that everyone was cool and seemed to like me. "And _still be so skinny!_" I added to the end. Everyone burst out laughing. A few of the guys made fun of Ollie because i called him that. And he let me. It sort of annoyed me, but i didnt say anything.

"Nothing....nothing at all" Ollie chuckled. I frowned, but mumbled 'fine' and gave up. I looked at everyone. Lots of happy couples. Quil and Claire. Sam and Emily. Jacob and Renesmee. Embry and Ashley**. **Jared and Kim. Seth and....wait Seth was like the only one who is single...

I leaned over and whispered in Ollies ear, "Does Seth have a girlfriend?" He laughed, then sighed.

"What, my girlfriend has a crush on my best friend!?" He said. Everyone looked at me. Seth winked and put his arm around my shoulder. I blushed.

"No! No!" I yelled. then whispered. "I just wanted to know. I noticed he's the only one alone..." Ollie sighed.

"No, he doesnt." he said, sadly. I frowned.

"Oh."

"The story's about to start." He smiled. As if his voice started the stories, Billy, Ollies grandpa, started telling some story about wolves. I payed close attention.

"Alll of you, except our first timers, here" He looked at me, smiling "Have heard this before. So, people who havent heard it before, should listen." I was most definatly listening. "The legends say that the ancestors of this tribe were decended from wolves...." he started off. When he said that they were all wolves, i stood up and walked away.

"Melissa!" Ollie yelled.

"Ollie! Thats so not true! You're not a wolf!" He frowned, and looked hurt.

"...Yes i am, Mel..." He whispered. "Wait here." He went into the woods for a few minutes, then a wolf came out! I screamed. Billy came up to me.

"Melissa, dont worry, he wont hurt you. Thats...Oliver" I walked torwards the sandy wolf. I gasped when I looked at his face. It really was him! He had Olivers brown eyes. I smiled, and went to pet his head. I hesitated, wondering if he'd think that was weird. "Go ahead" Billy said. I smiled and rubbed Ollies head. I scratched behind his ear, he seemed to enjoy that. I giggled when he rolled over on his belly like he wanted me to rub it. I smiled and rubbed his belly for a minute. Then started to get really sleepy. He must have noticed because he ran back into the woods, and came back out a few minutes later with his clothes on. I smiled and hugged him.

"So, now that you know...I need to tell you about imprinting..." He said, hugging me.

"Imprinting? What's that?" I asked, confused.

"Imprinting is kind of like love at first sight. It's how wolves find their soul-mates..."

"And you imprinted?" I asked, terrified that he was breaking up with me.

"Yes" I actually broke down into tears.

"You're breaking up with me arent you!?" I asked after a minute. "To be with her. Your _imprint_"

"What? I imprinted on _you!!_" WHAT?!

"You.....really?" He nodded. "AHhh Thats so cool!!!!" I smiled, and kissed him. He chuckled.

"You think its cool?" I nodded. "Weirdo" I frowned.

"If im such a weirdo, why did you imprint on me?" I teasted. I knew he was joking.

"Because, im a magnet for freaks" He chuckled. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Can I stay with you tonight? It's late and I dont feel like going home"

"Sure. If my parents dont care. Ill ask my dad. Not my mom, she's not too happy that i imprinted.."

"She doesnt like me??" I asked, hurt.

"I didnt say that! It's nothing to do with you. It's because i imprinted, and now im not her 'little boy'"He said

"Ok, lets go ask your dad then!" I smiled. We found his daddy pretty quickly.

"Dad? Can Mel stay with us tonight? It's pretty late and she said she doesnt feel like going home" Ollie asked.

"Sure. i know you two wont do anything." He said, telling us not to. I smiled and shook my head.

"Of course not, ." I said happily.

"THen i see nothing wrong with you staying" He smiled. We said thanks, and decided to go home early, because i was really sleepy. Ollie went to take a bath, and I went to find a shirt of his. He said I could wear one. I layed down and went to sleep. I woke the next morning in Ollies arms. I smiled, then I remembered i had school today. I decided to ask Nessie for something. Since she looks to be our age. **(A/N She never questioned Oliver about it before, but he told her last night about his mother being a vampire hybrid)** I knocked on his parents door. "Come in" I heard his mother say. I came in.

"Hey, . I was wondering if you had anything i could wear to school?" She nodded and handed me a pair of jeans and a shirt. I thanked her and went to the bathroom to change. After i changed i used some of Nessie's makeup, and put my hair in a ponytail. I went downstairs, to see if Nessie wanted me to make breakfast. She was cooking."Hey, --"

"Call me Nessie" she smiled.

"Okay, Nessie. Do you want any help with breakfast?" She smiled and nodded, i went to help her. "So, what we cooking?"

"Chocolate chip pancakes. Waffles, and some french toast"

"Gahh. Those boys eat like _animals!_" i joked. She laughed. We talked a little. She told me a story about when Ollie was younger.

"Did you know when Oliver was younger, he used to put my make-up on? One day he snuck into my room and when i came in there, he had hot-pink eyeshadow on, all over his face." she moved her finger around her forehead and eyes "Dark red lipstick smeared all over his face. And he was wearing one of my br-" she was cut off by Ollie

"Moooooooooooooooommmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!" He groaned. "God, there are some things you shouldnt tell a guys _girlfriend!_" I giggled.

"Hey Ness. Got any pictures of Ollie as a baby??" I asked. She giggled.

"Yes! I have about 50 of his naked baby pictures!!" I giggled, and Ollie turned a bright shade of red. We ran to her room. He followed us. I giggled when I saw the pictures. "Cuuuutee huh?" She bragged, i giggled more. He was blushing. His face was the darkest shade of red it could possibly be.

"Moooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He was clearly very embarrassed. I just giggled.

"Awwww, Ollie!! You look so cute!!" I giggled and kissed him. Then my phone buzzed. "Hello?"

"Where are you, young lady?! Why didnt you come home?!" My dad yelled.

"Dad. Chill. The bonfire didnt end till late, so Ollies parents said I could stay here."

"Fine." He hung up.

Later at school, i was heading to the cafeteria, couldnt wait to see Ollie! When I bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" I said quickly.

"Save it. _Melissa_" a girl snapped at me.

"Um, what's your problem?!" I asked

"My problem is that..this little _slut" _she thumped my shoulder. "is with my Oliver!" What?!

"WHat?!!!!!!!!!!!"

"You. Oliver was mine. He still is. I bet he never even told you his secret. He told it to me the first night we started dating" I slapped her.

" He told me his secret, and _HE'S NOT YOURS!_" I yelled before I attacked her. I was on top of her, punching her, pulling her hair. A crowd had formed around us, but i didnt care. I kept punching her. I knew I had already broke her nose. But then someone pulled me off of her, i turned around, about to punch them too, then I saw it was Oliver...

"What's going on Mel?" he asked, looking at the girl, who was getting up, her hand over her nose...

**So, what do you think?? :) Next chapter, Oliver's POV of the bonfire... :) Im working on the next chapter now :) Will actually probably be out tonight. Along with some chapters for Forever. And possibly a new story... :) Cant stop writing! Anyhuu... Hope you liked it! Review! :)**

**~*Stacy*~**


	4. Chapter 4

Olivers POV:

I walked with Melissa to the bonfire. She looked excited, and nervous. "It's ok. Dont be scared" I whispered in her ear. She was very shy at first. After a little while she started talking more. I was on my 15th hotdog, and Mel was staring at me with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, my mouth full.

"Gah!Ollie how can you eat so much?!" she paused and looked at my stomach. "And still be so _skinny!_" she added.

Everyone burst out laughing. "I dunno. Im hungry..." I said, taking another huge bite of my hotdog. She frowned.

"Fine" she said, annoyed. She looked around at everyone. Then when she looked at Seth she whispered to me, "Does Seth have a girlfriend?" I burst out laughing, almost choking on my hotdog, then sighed.

"What, my girlfriend has a crush on my best friend?!" I yelled, pretending to be angry. She knew I wasnt. Seth chuckled then winked and put his arm around her. She blushed.

"No! No!" She yelled. Then waited a minute, and added, quiet enough she only thought i could hear. "its just...he's the only one alone..." I sighed.

"No, he doesnt have a girlfriend" i told her, sad that seth hasnt imprinted.

"Oh"

"The storys about to start" I told her, she sat back and listened to Billy. When he said that our ancestors were decended from wolves, she got up and stomped off. I chased after her.

"Melissa!!!" I yelled. She turned around. She looked angry.

"Ollie! That's so not true!! You're not a wolf!!!!!!" Ouch. THat hurt. She didnt believe it!

"...Mel, Yes i am..." i whispered. then I had a idea. "Wait here" I ran into the woods and phased. A few minutes later i ran out of the woods torwards Mel. I stopped a few feet away from her. She looked scared that a wolf was coming torwards her.

"Dont worry, melissa. He wont hurt you thats....oliver..." Billy told her. She walked torwards me. She gasped when she looked at my face. Then she smiled, then went to pet my head. He hesitated, probably scared. "Go ahead" Billy encouraged her. She petted my head, scratching behind my ear. I rolled over, wanting her to rub my belly. She giggled and rubbed my belly for a few minutes. She started to look really sleepy, so I ran into the woods to phase back. I looked for my pants. When i found them i put them on quickly and ran back to Melissa.

"So, now that you know...i need to tell you about imprinting" I said, as i hugged her.

"Imprinting? What's that?" She looked really confused.

"Its kind of like love at first sight...how wolves find their soul-mates..." She looked...scared? Of what?!

"And you imprinted...?"

"Yes" She started crying, i held her in my arms,

After a minute she calmed down and said "you're breaking up with me arent you?!" she paused. "to be with _her. your imprint."_ WHAT?! She doesnt get that its her.......

"WHat?! I imprinted on _YOU_" I chuckled.

"You...really??" I nodded. "Ahhhh Thats so cool!!" She kissed me. I laughed

"You think its cool?" She nodded. "Weirdo" I joked.

"Oh, if im such a weirdo, why did you imprint on me?!" She yelled, pretending to be mad.

"Im a freak magnet!" I chuckled, kissing her.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Yeah. Sure. If my parents dont care. Let's ask my dad...my mom doesnt like that i imprinted.."

"She doesnt like me!?" She didnt seem to happy.

"What....No, she doesnt like that i Imprinted i didnt say that she didnt like you!!" We went to go ask my dad, he said she could. So, we went home, she asked if she could wear one of my shirts, and being the wonderful imprintee i am, i said yeah. I took a shower. When i went to my room, she was already asleep. I chuckled. She looked so cute! I lay down with her and went to sleep. The next morning i woke up and she wasnt there. I heard my mom talking to her.

"One day he snuck into my room and when i came in there he had hot-pink eyeshadow on, all over his face. Dark red lipstick smeared all over his face, and he was wearing one of my br--" I ran downstairs and cut her off.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmm!!!!!!!!" I groaned. "Some things you just dont tell a guys girlfriend!" Mel giggled.

"Hey ness, got any pictures of Ollie as a baby?" Mom giggled.

"Yes!! I have like 50 of his naked baby pictues!!" Mel giggled, and I groaned, blushing. They ran to my parents room and I followed. They looked at all the pictures and Mel giggled again. "Cuuuute Huh?!" Mom said.

"Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mel giggled again.

"Awww Ollie! You look so cute!" She smiled and kissed me. then answered her phone. "Hello?" I heard a faint buzzing, sounded like yelling. "Chill dad. The bonfire didnt end till late so Ollies parents said i could stay here..."

Later at school, it was killing me just to be away from Melissa for 3 hours! I ran to find her, in the hallway in front of the cafeteria, i saw a crowd of people. I pushed my way through and saw Melissa on top of my ex. Amber. I pulled Mel off quickly, looking at Amber.

"What's going on Mel?!" I asked. Amber was getting up, hand over her nose. Probably broke...Mel surprised me with her answer, she stared at Amber and said "awww. looks like i screwed up that nose job. Sorry" she said sarcastically. She walked off, and Amber ran into my arms.

"Oh Ollie! She just attacked me! I was walking down the hall, and she ran at me!" she cried. What? That doesnt sound like Melissa... Then Melissa spun around and started screaming at Amber.

"YOU LYING B**CH! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SAID 'STAY AWAY FROM MY OLLIE' "

"Amber...Im not yours anymore... Im Melissa's....Not yours....I broke up with you more than a year ago. Get over it." I said coldly. She slapped me.

"Jerk. Your slutty girlfriend breaks my nose and you side with her?!" i just walked away. Melissa followed me.

"What happend there Mel?" I asked when we were away from everyone.

She told me the whole story. Ugh. I hate Amber.

"Well, Dont worry Mell. I could never love anyone more than you.." I smiled. The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. I drove home, bored.

"How was your day?" My mom asked as soon as i got inside.

"Oh, you know. the usual. My ex called Mel a slut, mel broke her nose. Nothing big" i said sarcastically.

"Mel broke her nose?!" I nodded. "Go Mel! I never did like that girl. What was it.. Amber? She was a tramp"

"Yeah. Bye mom" i said, running upstairs.

****

So what'd you think?? Review! :)

~*Stacy*~


	5. Chapter 5

I woke the next morning and went downstairs for breakfast. Mom had just finished making the breakfast, so i sat down and started eating. Dad came down a minute later, and mom looked like she was going to burst with excitment. "So, mom. Why you so excited?" I asked her. She sighed, and smiled.

"Jacob, Oliver. Im pregnant" she said happily. WHAT?! Dad looked excited too.

"Nessie, that's great!!" dad exclaimed happily.

"Yeah....uhh....great....mom" i said, going upstairs to get ready for school. I got ready, then went to pick Mel up. I knocked on the door, and she quickly ran out kissing me. I laughed, and led her to my car.

"Nice to see you too, Mell-arroo!" i chuckled. she giggled. When we were half way to school, i sighed.

"What?" she asked.

"My mom's pregnant" i said, excited for mom, but annoyed.

"That's great, Ollie!" she squealed.

"I guess...." she slapped my arm

"You arent excited?!"

"Of course i am" i said, trying to seem more excited.

"Yah, sure you are" she said sarcastically.

"You mad at me because im not excited that my 40 year old parents are having another kid?!" i asked, annoyed.

"Yes, yes i am!" she yelled. After a minute of not saying anything, she whispered, "It's just....i dont have younger siblings....i thought....i could help with him or her, and you'd be happy to help me..." she trailed off. Great, i hurt her feelings. _Nice job, moron_ i thought to myself.

"Mel...it's not that i wouldnt want to help you...i just thought it's a little weird that they're having kids when they're that old..." i paused for a minute. "well, my mom isn't that old, but still, she's like 29!"

"I know that....i just wanted to help take care of it....uh him or her." she said, looking out the window again, clearly mad about me. Maybe over-reacting, but i didnt want her mad at me. When we got to school she jumped out of my car and stomped off to her class, not looking at me once. I went to my class, hoping she would get over it and talk to me soon. At lunch she said all of 6 words to me. She came up, said "Natalie" her best friend "will take me home. Bye" and she walked off. God, why was she so mad?! The last class of the day, instead of sitting beside me, she traded seats with Amber. WTH?! I dont want to sit with Amber! I texted Mel.

__

Mel, im sorry. Why are you torturing me? I love you. Sorry. I am excited about having a little brother or sister

She looked at her phone, and replied after a minute.

__

Ollie, i love you too. I just....i dont know, i over-reacted. You dont have to pretend to be excited to get me to stop being mad at you. Just seeing the way that Amber is looking at you....

i smiled. She was Jealous!

__

=/ Dont worry, i hate her. You know, she found out I was a werewolf and called me a freak! She was like 'Oliver, you're a dog...explains alot, freak' i was like 'well, why dont we break up then'

She frowned.

__

She told me you told her the first night you two started going out...

Hah! Like i would tell her!

__

I wouldnt tell her. Not like i could even if I wanted to. You arent supposed to tell anyone but your imprint. But, she walked into my room while I was talking to Seth...and i got into a bunch of trouble for it too.

She tried to stifle a laugh, but failed miserably at it.

"Mellissa? Is something funny?" The teacher asked. Everyone looked at her.

"No sir. I was just thinking about a movie" she said quietly. I chuckled.

"Oliver? Why are you laughing?"

"Nothing, sir." i said loudly.

"One more outburst from either of you and you both get detention." he said.

__

Wow. She walked into your room like it was her own? =/ I hate her...i hate her so much...

I smiled again.

__

Jealous much?? :P

She didnt think it was so funny. She glared at Amber for a minute, then started typing again.

__

I dont see why you're with me and not her...she's way prettier than me... :(

The bell rang, and i ran to her desk.

"Bull. There's no way anybody could be prettier than you." i said kissing her cheek. She smiled, and blushed. Then Amber came up and pulled Mel away from me. I started to follow but Mel mouthed 'just wait. Ill be right back' so I waited.

*** Melissa ***

"Bull there's no way anybody could be prettier than you" he said, kissing my cheek. I blushed. Amber came up and pulled me away from Ollie.

"Liar" she grumbled in my ear. Oliver started to follow us, and she said "Tell him to wait!" so i mouthed 'Just wait, ill be right back' He nodded and stopped following. She pulled me out of the class and push me against a locker, slamming my head against it, hard.

"I thought you two were fighting. Huh? I thought you said I could have him back?!" she screamed at me.

"I love him. He said sorry" i said quietly. She punched me. I heard my nose crack. God, she got me back for breaking hers i guess. I whimpered, not able to fight back, due to being sick. She punched me two more times and I screamed. She got about 5 more punches in, before someone pulled her off of me.

*** Oliver ***

I stood at her desk, waiting for her. After A few minutes i heard a scream and i ran torwards whoever screamed. When i got there, Mel was being held against the locker by Amber, bleeding, crooked nose, and sobbing. I ran up and pulled Amber off of Mel, and punched her in the stomach. The only thoughts going through my mind were _I dont care if she's a girl. Im going to kill her!_

She doubled over in pain, i smiled at her pain, and kicked her. She fell to the ground. She scratched me. I snorted. "THat didnt hurt. But, what you're going to get, will be _100 times worse _than what you did to Mel" i threatend her, punching her again. I heard Mel sobbing. I looked between Mel and Amber. "You're lucky. For now." I said, letting her go, running to Mel. "Mel, are you okay?" She shook her head yes, but was sobbing into my shirt. I took her to the hospital. The doctor did X-rays, and he put a cast on her nose. She thought she looked horrible, but i told her she still looks beutiful. She had a broken nose, and a slight concussion. I hated seeing her in pain...

I walked her to her door, and walked in with her. Her dad took one look at her and lunged at me.

**Next chapter will be out in like a hours or so. I think. Im writing a chapter of Forever now. I should get a couple more of each tonight. I hope :) Dont forget to review!! Review's make me happy!!! :) lol**

**~*Stacy*~**


	6. Chapter 6

"DAD" mel screamed. "GET OFF OF HIM! IT WAS AMBER! NOT HIM!" He got off and apoligized. Mel went up to her room after whispering under her breath 'ask freakin questions before you freakin try to kill my boyfriend' I chuckled silently, and followed her up to her room. She started working on her calculus homework, and i just sat there, watching her. After a while she looked up. "What?" she asked, blushing.

"Nothing. You're just so beutiful" i smiled. She laughed.

"Beutiful. Yeah, right" she said sarcastically

"What? You dont think you're beutiful?!"

"No. I dont. I have this stupid cast on my nose, that makes me look hideous!" she said, coming to sit on my lap. I kissed her cheek.

"No. You're right you're not beutiful-" she gasped. "You're...better than beutiful. I cant even think of a name for it!" she blushed. I kissed her. Her dad came in.

"Ahem. You mind getting your paws off my daughter" he said to me. I stifled a laugh. So did Mel. Atleast he doesnt know i really_ do_ have paws some times. "Im serious! Anyways, i came to ask _you"_ he glared at me "if you want to stay for dinner"

"Uh. Sure, sir" i smiled.

"Ok. It'll be done in about an hour" He told us, going back downstairs. Then i remembered something. I grinned.

"What is it?!" Mel asked me.

"Your birthday is tomarrow" she nodded. "What do you want????"

"oh. Uh. I dont know. You dont have to get me anything!"

"What. You're the love of my life, of course im getting you something" i smiled

"No. I already have you, and that's more than I deserve"

"WHat?! You think _im too good for you?!_" She nodded. "THat's just effing crazy! If _anyone _doesnt deserve who they're with, it's me. Not you! You're smart. You're pretty. You're nice. And those are just a couple of the reasons i love you" i told her. "Me, however. Im not the smartest person. Im not all that handsome. Im...well i am nice" She frowned.

"You ARE handsome. Most handsome man ive ever known. I dont care how smart you are. And....nice....you're _very_ nice" she said, smiling, and kissing me lightly on the lips. Her dad came in again.

"Mel." he looked at me. "_boy"_ he said coldly. "dinner's done" I nodded and headed out the door, stopping when I noticed nobody came behind me. They probably thought that I was still heading downstairs. They were talking about me.

"Dad! Why can't you just get over your crazy over-protective father crap and butt out!" Mel quietly yelled.

"Because, Mel, have you seen the way he _looks _at you?! It wont be long until he tries to have--" I growled unintentionally, causing him to stop mid-sentence. "Eavesdropping eh?" he asked me. I just wanted to punch him, he was being a jerk to me, and he thinks im going to try to pressure Mel?! I would never.

"No, sir. I came back to see if everything was alright, sir." i said, resisting the urge to punch didnt say anything, we all went downstairs, ate, then i left. Mel called me a little while later, we talked for a bit, but she had to go because she was tired. Atleast tomarrow's Saturday...

The next eight months went by sort of like that, me staying at her place for dinner, her dad being a jerk, school.

I was at Mel's house, for dinner, again, when my phone rang. "Hello?" i said.

"get to the hospital now!" my dad said.

"What why?!" i asked, worried.

"Ness is in labor."

"Can Mel come..?"

"Yeah. Hurry, though. Wouldnt want to miss the birth" he said, hanging up.

"Mel. Come on, my moms in labor!" i told her. She looked at her dad, pleading with her eyes. He nodded. She squealed, and ran to my car. We got to the hospital pretty quickly, and mom was already pushing. So, we waited in the waiting room. After a while, dad came out, looking like the happiest man on the world.

"You have a sister, Oliver" he told me proudly. I smiled, and ran into the room where mom was. She smiled at me, with her tear-streaked face. I smiled, and went over to her, to look at my new sister.

"What'd you name her?" i asked mom.

"Her name is, Kaiyana"

"Aww, beutiful name Nessie!" Mel said, hugging mom.

"You want to hold her, oliver?"

"uhh ....sure.." I said, scared i might drop her. Or hurt her tiny fragile little body. I sat on the edge of the bed, and my mom put Kaiyana in my arms. I smiled as I watched her. She smiled in her sleep. I held her for about 10 minutes, then let Mel hold her. Hmm. I could get used to this, Mel holding and playing with a baby. Only it's _ours_ instead of my parents. I smiled. her phone buzzed.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Daddy, i cant talk loud! Im holding Kaiyana." A pause, "That's Ollie's little sister!" another pause. "Can't i just stay with him for a few nights? Please!!!...But...daddy. Nothing's going to happen! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeee!!!" she begged. Finally she smiled. "He said I can stay for afew nights!!!"

"Awesome!!!" i said, hugging her. Then I frowned. "Wait here. I gotta go get something." She frowned, but quickly smiled and stole Kaiyana from my mom. I chuckled and headed to buy her present.

I got her a necklace. **(Link on my profile) **I hurried back, putting the necklace in my pocket.

"Where'd you go??" she asked me when i got back.

"Huh? Nowhere. Just had to get something..." i said, smiling at her. She just shrugged and went back to playing with my sister.

After a few hours, we went home. I laughed when Mel went straight to the kitchen, deciding to make a late dinner.

"Mel! i told you we could stop somewhere and eat if you were hungry...!"

"Yeah. Well. I wanted to cook!" she said. I laughed.

She cooked steak. Dad got home as soon as she finished cooking, and was happy to have steak. We watched a movie. Some movie about a vampire and a human. I didnt pay much attention to the movie. I was watching Mel. After the movie was over we went to sleep. The next morning, i woke up before Mel. I quietly got up to get her necklace. She woke up as soon as I got out of bed. I smiled.

"Happy Birthday" i said, showing her the necklace. She smiled, blushed, then frowned. "What? You dont like it? We can take it back." i said, not wanting her to hate what I got her. She hugged me.

"I love it. It's just...i told you not to get anything!" I laughed.

"You honestly thought I wouldnt get you -the love of my life- a present for her birthday?!"

"I already have you." she said, then whispered "More than I deserve" so low i could barely hear.

"Not more than you deserve!" i waited a minute. then sighed. "Let's go see mom and Kaiyana" i said smiling. She smiled and ran outside.

"Helps if you change first Mel!" I yelled. She walked back inside, blushing. She went upstairs to change, then we went to the hospital.

We spent the whole day at the hospital with mom and Kaiyana. I was really happy to have a sister. She was just so darn cute! I laughed.

**Watcha think? There'll be a new chapter out in a few hours :) Review!!**

**~*Stacy*~**


	7. Chapter 7

4 years had gone by, and I was at college with Melissa. We visited almost every weekend. And when I say I was at college with her, i mean she was going to classes and I was working. We were getting married in a month. Kaiyana is going to be our flower girl. Mel is graduating college in a week, and we're going back to Forks. We were going to rent a house or something there, close to my parents. Mel was going to start a daycare, and I was currently working as a second grade teacher.

I was lying on the couch of our little apartment, watching tv. Mel came out of the bathroom, looking panicked.

"What's wrong Mel?"

"But....I....But....We....I.....Pr...." she couldnt get it out.

"What is it?" I asked, confused. She still couldnt get it out, so she handed me a little stick. My eyes widend in shock. "We....But...Baby...." i studdered. We sat there for a while, until my phone rang. "H-Hello?" I studdered, hoping Alice didnt tell my dad if she saw it.

"Oliver. You GOT HER PREGNANT!!" Alice yelled.

"Uhm...yeahhh...."

"Oliver! Ahhh! This is so exciting!! Even though you couldnt WAIT another MONTH!" She scolded me at the end.

"Uhm.........im 23 years old, what did you expect?!"

"No more than what you did" I could hear the smile in her voice. "ANyways, cant wait to shop! If im correct -which i know i am- ill see you in 8 days. Bye!"

"Uhmm...bye.." i said, hanging up. I turned to Mel. "Well, Alice knows! When are we telling everyone else?"

"Uhh.....uhh.....i suppose we'll tell them when we get there."

The next week went by pretty quick, and we were on our way back home.

Seth came in. "Hey guys!!" He boomed, not yet looking at Kaiyana.

"Seth!!" Mel yelled, running to hug him.

"What? My fiancee is still all over my best friend!" I said, pretending to be jealous.

"Why you mad, ollie!" Kai asked me.

"Kai, im not mad" i smiled. She looked confused. Seth came up, and looking in her eyes for the first time. I thought he was going to tell her it was just a joke, but he just stood there, staring at her. "Seth? Why're you staring at my sister like that??" I asked him. "Hello? Hellllloooo?? Seth Clearwater! Why. Are. You." Then i realized what it was. "SETH! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!" I screamed, pushing him to the floor, punching him.

"Why is Ollie hurting him???" i heard Kai ask Mel.

"Im not sure, Kai" Mel answered her.

"I dont want him to hurt him!!" she cried. I was on the verge of phasing, i knew i'd be in trouble for it, but he imprinted on my four year old sister!, when Kai came up, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Ollie. Stop. Please" she begged. I calmed myself, and stopped.

"Sorry, Seth. I love her, not too happy about my best friend being in love with her" i said, frowning.

"Not my fault..."

"Being in love with who?!" Kai asked, clearly not liking the idea of Seth loving anyone but her.

"Nobody,Kai" Seth said, smiling at her.

"Seth, you know, you're in for much worse than that broken nose when my dad gets home..."

"What? Daddy's going to hurt Seth??? Why?!" Kai asked, getting annoyed.

"Nothing Kai." i told her. Seth and I talked for a bit then dad got home. "wait Dont say anything about the imprinting. Mel and I have something to tell mom and dad" he nodded.

I grabbed mel's hand. Looked at Mel, Seth, and myself. "Why do you all look so nervous??" He asked suspiciosuly.

"Jacob....Renesmee..." That earned Mel a glare from mom. She hated being called Renesmee. "Sorry. Nessie. Uhmmm....Im.....Im pregnant"

**Ooooh.I know it's shorter than usual, but i wanted to end it there so...yah. Love it? Hate it? Review! :D **

**~*Stacy*~**


	8. Chapter 8

***** Melissa POV *****

"You're...pregnant?" Nessie asked. I nodded. Nessie sighed, but said nothing more. Jacob started his rant.

"Oliver Black. You couldnt wait the one month that it will take until your wedding?" He didnt stop once to let Oliver answer. "No. No you couldnt. Because you have NO self control. Stupid boy. Now, you are going to have to find a home, support a wife, and a child. You couldnt keep it in your pants for another month!" He ranted on and on.

"Dad. Im 23 years old. I can do whatever I want to." Oliver shot at him.

"Oliver....." I whispered in his ear.

"Maybe we should go start dinner, Melissa. Give the guys time to talk." She looked at Seth and Kaiyana. "You too Kaiyana. Seth stay" Seth nodded and Kai ran into my arms. We went into the kitchen and i talked with Nessie.

"How painful is it, Ness?" i asked her after a little while.

"It's like pulling your bottom lip back over your entire head. **(Got that from Family Guy :) lol) **But, it's worth it in the end." she said, smiling. "Im glad you two are starting a family, but i wish you would have waited until your wedding night" Just then I heard a crash and yelling from the living room.

"No! You cant do that!" I heard Seth yell.

"YOU WONT GO NEAR HER!" He screamed, then I heard a ripping sound. Nessie ran into the living room.

"STOP IT! NOW! JACOB BLACK!" she screamed at him. He looked up, then phased back. By now I was in the living room, holding Kai, watching. I looked away when he phased, since he was naked.

"Jacob. You know I cant control it..." Seth said calmly, repositioning his nose. Wow, jake broke it.

"Whatever..." Jacob said, going outside. Kai ran to hug Seth. We ate dinner, Jake still hadn't came back. Oliver went to go find him.

The next morning, i woke up in Olivers arms, in his old room. Oliver was still asleep, i quietly got up and went downstairs. Nessie was at the store, but Jake was sitting on the couch, waiting for someone.

"Ah. Melissa. I was waiting for you" he said, smiling.

"Uh. Hey Jacob" I smiled shyly at him. He patted the couch beside him, signalling me to sit down. I sat down. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you. I'm glad you and Oliver are having a baby. It's just, Nessie and I taught Oliver better than sex before marriage. I was dissappointed when I found out that you didnt wait. But, i am glad that im having a grandchild" he smiled again. "How far along _are_ you anyways?"

"A month" i smiled. I heard a yawn from upstairs, and Oliver getting up.

"That's good, i suppose..." he smiled.

"Is that all, Jake? I was thinking i could make breakfast" He nodded, and I went to the kitchen. I made eggs and bacon and pancakes. Jacob and Oliver scarfed down more than half of it before I was even finished.

"Hey. Save some for Kai and me!" i scolded them. They laughed, and stopped eating. Kai and I ate some, then Oliver and I went to look for a house. We found a cute little appartment with two bedrooms, one bath. And it was only $400 a month. Pretty cheap considering how good a place it is.

*** Time Lapse: 4 months later ***

I woke to the annoying beeping of the alarm clock, i hit the snooze button and got up. I took a shower, then got dressed. I was so excited to get to find out if the baby was a boy or a girl!! I looked at the time. 9:45. We had another 30 minutes to get to the doctor. "Oliver get up!" i said, shaking oliver. Hoping he would get up quick.

"5 more minutes!" he groaned.

"No! Get up. Now." I said, still shaking him. "Come on Ollie. Dont you want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl?!" he sat up abruptly and got up. He dressed quickly and we went to the doctor.

I looked at the monitor. "Conratulations. Look's like you're having twins" the doctor said, smiling.

"Twins!?" i asked. He nodded. "And the sex of the babies?"

"A boy and A girl" I smiled. I looked over at Oliver, he was smiling too.

We went to his parents house to tell his parents. Then to see my dad, who still didnt know. He didnt even show up for our wedding.

His parents were happy for us. My dad, not so much.

When we got there, he was surprised to see us. He knew we had gotten married, he was invited to the wedding, but he was surprised to see that I was pregnant. And mad. Very mad.

He didnt seem to notice at first, he asked us to sit down and he apoligized for not coming to the wedding. THen he looked at my stomach, and started screaming.

"YOU!" he screamed at Oliver. "YOU TWO HAVENT EVEN BEEN MARRIED FOR 4 MONTHS AND YOU GET HER PREGNANT?! I...ILL KILL Y-" i cut him off.

"Dad. Stop. Seriously. Im an adult and it's my choice." He sat back down, and tried to calm himself.

Once he was calm he asked, "How far along are you?"

"5 months." He started to stay something but I cut him off. "I know. We werent married. I've heard it all before. But. Im 24 years old. I can do whatever I want. And I wanted to tell you, we're having twins" i said, smiling.

"And the sex of the babies?" he asked, pissed that i had gotten pregnant before we got married.

"A boy and a Girl" i said, rubbing my belly happily.

"Really? A boy and a girl?" He said, smiling. I nodded. He seemed to be getting used to the idea of being a grandfather, and he was smiling now. He reached a hand out towards my belly. "May I?" I nodded. He rubbed my belly for a minute, before talking to it. "Hi babies. It's grandpa." He said smiling. He rubbed my belly for another minute before asking if we wanted anything to eat. We took him up on that offer. We ate lunch with him, talking about the baby, and how the wedding was. Suddenly the baby started kicking, alot.

"Oh!" I exclaimed.

"What? What is it? Is everything okay?!" Dad and Oliver rushed to my side at the same time.

"Yeah. He's just kicking quite a bit." I said, smiling. "See?" I added, picking Olivers hand up and placing it on my stomach where he could feel the baby kicking.

"Wow." he said, smiling. Dad wanted to feel too, so of course I let him.

Eventually we had to go home. When we got home, somebody was waiting at the door for us. Somebody that I havent seen in a long time...

**Love it? Hate it? Review! And check out my other stories :)**

**~*Stacy*~**


	9. Chapter 9

Erik. My ex boyfriend was here. Now. When I was married and expecting a child.

"Erik......why are you here?!" I asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you. I heard you lived here." He then looked at Oliver. "Who's _he_?"

"Im her _husband_. What do you want?!" He was jealous?! Of Erik?!

"Oh. Are you two happy?" he asked me.

"Happy and expecting" I smiled, rubbing my belly. His eyes got wide.

"You're pregnant?!" He yelled. "...guess im too late..." he looked dissappointed.

"What? For what?" Oliver asked, annoyed with Erik.

"Her. I wanted to see if she would take me back..." His head hung low.

"Erik.... Why did you choose ME after...what was it? 10 years?"

"Yeah...10 years. I...I just thought..." I cut him off.

"Thought What?! That I would be here, waiting for you?!" I yelled, getting angry. He started to say something, but i cut him off again. "No. I MIGHT talk to you some other time. Goodbye Erik" I said, pushing him out of my way. I went inside and sat down.

"Who was that?" Oliver asked, after a minute. I sighed.

"Ex boyfriend...." i paused. He looked like he wanted to know more. "He was my first boyfriend, we dated for a year and a half, then i caught him cheating on me. I was only 14." I explained.

"Oh..." I nodded. I went to take a shower. After I took my shower, i layed down with Oliver. I smiled and went to sleep.

_"Momma!" A little girl yelled, running to me._

_"Hey sweety!!" I said, hugging her. "Where's your brother??" _

_"Wif Daddy. They running." she told me. "How come I dont phase like daddy and brother?" she asked me._

_"You might phase later on, sweety. We dont know, Maybe you're just too young right now" i said, smiling at her. Suddenly, she dissappeared. I looked everywhere, but she was gone. I looked for Oliver and my son, they where nowhere to be found either. I heard a rustle behind me, i turned around._

_"Hello" a evil voice purred._

_"Uhmmm hi.." was all i got to say before he lunged for my throat._

I sat straight up. _it was just a dream. it was just a dream_ i told myself. I was gasping for air. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Oliver sitting up. "What's wrong?" he asked me.

"Nothing..." I lied, laying back down.

I didnt fall back asleep, i just lay there.

The next morning, around 7, i got up and made breakfast, after we ate, Oliver went to work. He was a teacher. He used to be a second grade teacher, but he couldnt find a job for second grade, so now, he's a kindergarten teacher.

I decided to go see Nessie and Kaiyden. When I got there, Kai attacked me.

"Mel!!!" She yelled, hugging me. I hadnt seen her in a while, so she was surprised by how big my stomach had gotten. "Oooh! Baby getting BIG! Boy or girl??" She asked me.

"Both." I smiled.

"You're having twins!?" Nessie asked. I nodded. "That's great!!!" She smiled.

"Yeah." I said, hugging her.

We talked for a few hours, then I had to go.

*** 3 and a half months later ***

I was cooking breakfast, when my water broke. "OLIVER!" I yelled.

"Huh?!"

"My water just broke!" He ran downstairs and helped me to the car.

At the hospital, i was laying on a bed, waiting for the doctor. They hadn't given me my epidural yet, and I dont know how long it will be until they do.

"Oliver, can you go get me something to eat? Please?" I asked him sweetly.

"Sure, sure. What do you want?"

"Uhmmm........" I thought for a minute. "Steak N' shake. Definatly." i smiled. "I want....a hotdog, and fries....and ummm one of those orange frosty things, and...uhhh that's it" I told him.

"Ok. Ill be back in a few minutes." He kissed my cheek, then left.

When he got back, thank God they didnt already given me my epidural...even though it would be great to have it done..... I gladly scarfed down my food. A few minutes after I finished, they gave me my epidural. When it was time to have the baby, even after reading all those things on the internet, after Nessie telling me how bad it hurt, i still didnt expect it to hurt as much as it did. Dont know why i didnt, but, i was hoping that i wouldnt feel any pain... I heard crying, and I saw the doctor give the baby to Oliver. He stared at the baby, lovingly, adoringly. The doctor told me to push again, so I did.

I heard another cry. I sighed, happy that i wouldnt have to feel the pain anymore... The doctor handed me my son. Oliver had our daughter. I smiled. "Our two perfect children...." I whispered to him, he was now sitting beside me on the bed.

"Yep, they are perfect" he said, smiling at me. "Part of me, and you. Perfect."

A little while later, we had been moved to a different room, I was laying on my bed, we had a few visitors but they understood that I was tired. So they just held the babies, Oliver staring at them, watching carefully to make sure they didnt hurt the babies. I sighed happily and fell back asleep.

When I woke up, there were still a few people here, but they werent the same ones as before. It was, Kaiyana, Nessie, Jacob, Oliver, and my dad. Earlier it was, Oliver, Alice, And some of Oliver's old friends. Nessie and Jacob were both holding a baby. Kai looked like she really wanted to hold one. I laughed.

"Kai. Come sit with me, could someone bring one of the babies?" I asked, nicely. Nessie automatically nodded and brought my daughter to me. Kai sat down beside me. "Ok, Kai, you want to hold her?" I asked. She nodded feircly. "Ok, you have to be careful though, okay?" She nodded again. I smiled and showed her how to hold the baby.I lay my daughter in her arms, and she looked so proud to be holding her. A few minutes later, she still wanted to hold the baby, in fact, she wanted to feed the baby, since it was time to feed them, but i didnt think that was a good idea. I fed our son, while Oliver fed our daughter.

Ness and Jacob thought it would be a good idea to come back in the morning. Kai wasnt happy about leaving, but she listened, wanting to get to come back tomarrow.

Then I started thinking about baby names. Finally, I decided on Ana and Aiden.

"Ana and Aiden" I told Oliver, smiling.

"What?" he asked, not knowing i was talking about their names.

"That's their names. Ana and Aiden Black" I smiled again, looking at where my children were sleeping.

I know all parents say this, but our children, really _are_ the most beutiful babies ever. I laughed at that thought.

"Aiden, and Ana." He said, thinking for a minute. "I like it"

The two days I was at the hospital, went by really quick. When we were finally able to leave, I was happy to get to go home. Everyone was there, they were coming to our house with us tonight, to get to see the babies some more. Oliver went outside and made sure the car-seats were fastened in, and brought the car up. Nessie pushed me to the car. I sat in the back with my babies, of course.

The ride home was peacefull. The babies were sleeping happily, and I just watched them.

When we got home, and took the babies inside, i remembered I still hadnt told anyone their names! So, after we lay them in their cribs, we went back to the living room, turning the baby monitor on. "Ana and Aiden" I told everyone, happily. Everyone said they loved those names.

After A while, Kai asked, "Can i stay here tonight???"

"Kai..." Nessie began. "They have two new babies to take care of, i dont think they need you too." Kai pouted.

"No, that's fine, Ness. I'd be glad to keep her. She cant be THAT much trouble, right, Kai?" I asked her, knowing she would be good. She nodded. Seth spoke up.

"I can stay too, to help with Kai." He smiled. I aggreed.

After a while, everyone left. The babies woke up a while before they left, and Kai wanted to hold Ana again. I was feeding Aiden, so Oliver sat with her. That night, didnt go well at all. The babies woke up almost every two hours. I didnt sleep much at all. After about 4 AM i just gave up on going to sleep, and got on my computer.

**Love it? Hate it? Review!! Oh, and i forgot to mention earlier, when the a wolf imprints on someone, they dont stop Phasing. The human stops aging around 24-27. So,yeah. I didnt want Oliver and Kai...and Melissa, to die :) So, uhh...yeahh.... Review!! :)**

**-Lots of Love,  
****~*Stacy*~**


	10. Chapter 10

**i didnt really feel like writing about when they were babies...so yeah...**

_Fifteen years later: _

*** Oliver ***

Ana came home from school, with a boy. I glared at him. "Who is this?"

"Daddy, this is Evan" she paused. "My boyfriend" I growled.

"How old is he?!"

"Umm...17"

"Too old. You're only 15, Ana. Im sure he'll be 18 soon, and then you two can't see eachother at all" I didnt want her with him at all.

"Ill talk to you later Evan" She smiled at him, telling him to leave. He nodded and left. Once i heard his car leave, ana started. "DAD! How could you do that?! I love him!"

"Ana...you're 15, you dont know the true meaning of love. And i am NOT going to let you have sex with him. That's all he wants. Thats all any boy wants"

"Bull! God, Dad! You dont know anything!' she yelled, running to her room, slamming the door. She blared some rock music, loud enough our neighbors could probably hear it.

*** Ana ***

After a while, i wasnt as mad and i called Evan. We talked for a while, and then i decided to sneak out. I took a shower, put on pajamas and went to say goodnight to my parents so they wouldnt bother me. I ran back up to my room and changed. I ran to Evans house -which wasnt far away- and knocked on his window. He was surprised to see me.

"What're you doing here?" he asked me, opening the window.

"Snuck out" I said, climbing in.

"Cool." I went and sat on his bed.

We talked and kissed -among other things- for a while. I fell asleep not long after.

I woke the next morning still in Evans arms. I looked at the clock. 6:45. CRAP! I jumped up to look for my clothes.

"What're you doing, ana?" Evan asked me.

"I have to leave!" I said frowning. "Gotta get home and get ready for school."

"Stay here. We dont have to go to school" i sighed. I wanted to, but i couldnt.

"i want to..." i shook my head. "I would if i could. See you at school?" He nodded. I went over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you" I whispered, pulling back to get dressed.

"I love you too..." He smiled. "Much more than you know.."

"See you at school" I said, climbing out the window. I ran home quickly and snuck back inside. I changed into something i could wear today, and did my makeup and hair. When i went downstairs, my parents were sitting on the couch, watching me.

"Umm....whats up?" i asked nervously.

"You look....different" my dad said.

"D-Different How?" I tried to play innocent.

"Like....i dont know...i cant pin-point it. But...you DO look different..." I shrugged.

"Havent done anything. Maybe you're just crazy" i joked, and went to get some breakfast. Evan was driving me to school today. . . . And my brother. I decided to go see what he was doing while i waited on Evan.

"Hey bro!" i said, barging into his room.

"You slept with Evan!"He burst out.

"What?!" I yelled. "No i didnt!" I closed the door. "How do you know?!" I growled.

"Your face. You dont look...innocent anymore. You and Evan! HAH! Im telling dad!"

"NO! Please! Ill do anything!" I begged.

"Ok, ok. You have to be my personal slave for the next year."

"Fine" I grumbled.

During lunch, some girl came up to me.

"Um. Hi?"

"You freak. You're not normal i can tell that you're not. Something is wrong with you AND your family! Im going to find out what it is!" She growled then walked off. I chased after her, Evan and Aiden following me.

"Get back here!" I yelled at her. I dont know WHY i was so angry, but i felt like ripping her to shreds. I was literally shaking from anger. Aiden hadnt phased yet, either, but he knew what was happening.

"ANA! Come on! WE have to get HOME!" he yelled.

"Whats wrong?!" Evan asked him.

"Nothing! She'll call you later!" Aiden yelled, pulling me away. As soon as we were away from everyone i phased. It was weird, i heard voices in my head. I was scared.

_Ana?!_

_Dad?! What....im scared....._

_im coming!_

He got to me quickly, and helped me control my anger. I phased back and realized i was naked. "AHHH" I yelled, trying to phase back. "HOW DO I CHANGE BACK?!" Daddy sighed.

"Ana. I changed your diapers."

"SO! I dont want you to see me now! God!...AIDEN GIVE ME YOUR SHIRT!!!!!!"

"Fine..." He took off his shirt and handed it to me. Atleast it swallowed me.

When we got home, i found out i wouldnt be able to see Evan for a while. That made me mad. I decided to call him.

We talked for a while, and then i decided that i wanted to run for a while. Dad went with me out on a run.

**Hope you liked it!! Review!! (: **

**&lots of love  
*STacy***


	11. Chapter 11

_Ana, we should get back._ daddy said.

_aww why? im having fun!_ i thought to him, running faster.

_We have to. You can run some more tomarrow. You have a few weeks out of school to get your temper under control. Come on, lets get home_

_fine!_ i ran back torwards the house. I phased and daddy gave me his shirt. I went inside and got changed, then ate dinner. I had a few missed calls from Evan, and i really missed him. but i didnt feel like talking.

I went to Aidens room. "Aiden?" He looked at me. "i dont feel like talking...so...could you call Evan and tell him im sick?" I asked him, hoping he would. He sighed and nodded.

"Give me the d*** phone." I handed him the phone and he called. "Hi, Evan?" a pause "THis is Ana's brother, Aiden." another pause. "She isnt feeling well enough to talk and she wanted me to tell you that she is sick and wont be in school for a while" -pause- "Yeah. She'll be fine in a few weeks" -pause- "Ana? You still have your laptop, right?" I nodded. "Ok." He went back to talking to Evan. "Yeah. Im sure she'll log on there. She's _always_ on there" -pause- "Okay," he turned back to me. "He sais he loves you" I smiled.

"I love him too!"

"She loves you too" Aiden said to Evan. "Yeah. Okay. Bye." He hung up and handed me the phone. "You're welcome...."

"THanks Aiden!" I smiled, and hugged him.

"Sure, sure. Anytime."

We talked a little while and then i went to my room. I logged on msn and Evan was on.

_Me: Hey :)  
Evan: Hey baby  
Me: What're you doin?  
Evan: Homework..  
Me: Oh....want me to go so you can finish?  
Evan: No! It can wait. I wont get to see you for a while, so im giving up anything i have to, to talk to you..  
Me: Dont let your grades fall because of me.... ....wow that sounded so..unlike me. lol  
Evan: Yeah it did. Well you are sick :P ...hmmmm  
Me: What?  
Evan: You think i could come over and see you tomarrow? Or sneak over tonight?  
Me: Tonight wont work, im really sleepy. Dont you have school tomarrow? .  
Evan: Nothing i cant skip.  
Me: I might not be here. Might be going to the doctor  
Evan: I can come before or after that  
Me: Ok, come over first thing.  
Evan: Ok :)  
Me: =) Im rlly sleepy, im gonna go. See you tomarrow :)  
Evan: Love you  
Me: I love you too _

I signed out and went to sleep. I woke the next morning to my stupid alarm...again. I sighed and got up. I didnt even bother changing. I was just wearing my brothers shirt, and a pair of sweatpants. I put my hair in a messy bun, and went downstairs to eat.

After i ate, i watched tv. Not long after i finished eating Aiden came downstairs.

"Hey wolf-girl!" i laughed.

"Hey"

He ate and sat beside me. "So why arent you running??" He asked me after a minute.

"Dont feel like running around naked after i phase. And im waiting on someone" I smiled.

"Oh really? Evans coming here?" I nodded. "Its not safe"

"Its fine. He wont do anything to make me mad."

"Sure sis... just be careful." He walked to the door, and when he opened it, Evan knocked on his forehead. "Hmph. I know im not always the best guy, but i didnt deserve that" He frowned.

Evan laughed. "Sorry" He looked at me. "Hey" He came and sat beside me, putting his arm around me. "How're you feeling?"

"Blah" was all i could say. And it was true. I felt pretty bad. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"You dont look all that great either" What?!

"What?! You saying im u-" i was cut off when i looked into his eyes. I was barely aware of Aiden still watching us, of the fact that dad would be waking up soon, of anything except for him. I couldnt look away. I Imprinted! On Evan! OMG!

"Uhhh Helloooo? Helloooooo?! ANA!" Aiden finally yelled my name. I still didnt look away. Evan was staring at me too. Something seemed to click in Aidens head. "DAD!" he yelled.

Dad ran downstairs, after a minute. "What's wrong?!" Then he looked at me, staring at Evan like he was the only thing in the world. "great...just great" he mumbled. He came beside us. "Evan, you're going to have to go home or to school now. You can come back later" Neither Evan nor i looked up. "ANA!" he yelled. I looked up, Evan didnt. "Evan. Go to school. You can come back after school" Evan didnt respond. He looked confused, but most definatly in love.

"Its ok" I smiled at him "go. I'll explain later, 'kay?" He nodded. I kissed him on the cheek and he left. Daddy was sititng on the couch, watching me.

"...ok...soo....ummm im going for a run" I said, trying to run.

"No." Daddy said. I looked at him angrily. "Just a minute. You know you need to tell him everything now, right?" I nodded. "When?"

"Uhmm...when's the next bonfire? So i dont have to tell all the stories"

"Umm....theres one...tonight, i think. But i dont know if its safe yet... You've just started phasing.."

"Daddy, i wont hurt him. I would never"

He nodded. "Ok. When he comes over after school, ask him to the bonfire. Tell him that you're feeling a little better. Not that you can go back to school yet." I smiled.

"Ok. Im going for a run..."

I ran outside and phased. I ran for a long time through the trees, until i got tired. When i got tired i stopped and phased. I didnt care that i had no clothes, noone was there.

I just sat there for a minute, until someone came out of the trees. My eyes widend, as did his.

"EMBRY!" I yelled. He was wearing sweatpants, but i was naked. He didnt move. "EMBRY! DO YOU ATLEAST HAVE A SHIRT?!" I asked him. He shook his head, he was still looking at me. I blushed. "Stop looking at me!" He chuckled and turned around.

"Umm...uhh......uhmmm.......well your dads not going to be happy about _that_" he said after a minute. I just blushed again. "Can you not talk now?" He said, turning around again. I blushed even deeper and ran behind a tree. "oh come on, its not like i havent seen a naked woman before, ana"

"Uhhhhhhh..........HOW DO I PHASE BACK!?" He explained how, and i tried. I couldnt. "UGH! GO GET MY DAD! PLEASE!"

"Ok, ok" He went and phased, and then ran to my house. A few minutes later daddy and quil got there. Daddy had a shirt and pants for me. "Thanks daddy" I said, still hiding behind the tree. I put the clothes on and came back out from behind the tree. Daddy was glaring at Embry-who was looking at me again. It was kind of weird, considering they were two huge wolves.

I was getting embarrased.

"What're you looking at, Embry!" I didnt want him to see me naked! God! I ran torwards the house. Half way there i phased. I silently cursed in my head. I wasnt really paying attention to what everyone else was thinking, until i saw embry picturing me naked.

_EMBRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! _i mentally screamed at him. He chuckled.

_Embarrassed? You dont look that bad..._

I was back home now, so i phased, and ran inside. What i didnt expect was for Evan to already be there, sitting on the couch, with Aiden and his friend Ethan. Evan and Ethan stared at me. I blushed, and Aidan pulled his shirt off for me. I put the shirt on and ran upstairs, i got a pair of sweatpants and lay down on my bed. My face was still beat red, and i was VERY embarrassed. I heard someone open my door, and i thought it was Aiden.

"Hey" daddy said.

"Hi" i said, still embarrassed.

"So...uhmm....how quickly did you run up here? I noticed two boys down there with your brother......" daddy didnt seem to like this.

"Aiden gave me his shirt and i ran as fast as i could" Daddy nodded.

"They saw, they definatly saw." he sighed. i blushed, again. "Im going to kill Embry..."

"Oh. Go ahead." was all i said. I rolled on my side and pulled the pillow over my head. I heard my door closing again, but someone sat on my bed beside me.

"Hey sis" Aiden said.

"Hey" i said through the pillow.

"You know they arent going to stop talking about that for a long time?" I blushed, yet again.

"Im going for a run" i grabbed clothes this time, to leave at the edge of the forest. I ran downstairs, and Ethan and Evan looked at me. I sighed and ran outside. Evan followed me.

"Where are you going?" He asked me.

"Out" was all i said.

"Come on. You dont need to be embarrassed...not like we didnt enjoy the show" i frowned.

"Perv" i said, running to the forest. I dropped my extra clothes at the edge of the woods. "Evan, ill see you later, meet you at the bonfire." He nodded and ran back to my house. I phased and ran around for a bit.

_Heyyyyyy wolf girl_ Embry thought.

_Leave me alone Embry_ i growled.

_Still Embarrassed?_

_SHUT UP! IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR CRAP! _I screamed at him in my mind.

_AHAHAHAHA _seth thought.

_you too seth..._ i growled at him

_sorry!_

Everyone was pretty quiet after that. Except for embry. Who i guess had a death wish.

_Do not!_

I didnt reply, i was at the edge of the forest. I phased and put the clothes i had on. I ran in the house, and was glad everyone had alredy went to the bonfire. I wasnt going. I layed down on my bed and listened to music.

I soon drifted off to sleep, only to be woke up a little while later by Evan.

**Ok, hope you like this chapter! :) Lolz...review! :)**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey..." he whispered

"Its late! Why're you here??" I asked him.

"Just got back from the bonfire...." he paused to smile at me. "your dad said i should come talk to you"

"Oh....so you know my secret now..."

"Yup. Its pretty cool, ya know. Having a girlfriend who can turn into a wolf" he chuckled.

"Not when if i think about _you_ my dad and anyone else can hear it. Not when i have to hear Embrys crap. Not when i have to be around them! Not when every time i phase, i cant seem to wait long enough not to rip my clothes up!"

"who's Embry, and why's he buggin' you?"

"Embry is someone from the pack, and he's bugging me cause he keeps picturing me...after i phase." i told him.

"Oh...."

"Yeah....arent you tired? Im falling asleep..."

"Yeah....ill see you tomarrow?"

"Mm-kay....." i said, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the annoying beeping of my alarm clock, again. I groaned and got up. I was able to control my emotions better now, and not phase and maul a innocent bystanders face off, so i had to go back to school today. Atleast Aiden will be there.

I got up and got ready. I ran downstairs to eat, and then watched tv while i waited for Nick to pick me up.

Tomarrow was my 16th birthday. Atleast it was Saturday.

The day at school went by quickly, nobody bugged me at least.

I was at home, dad had already told Evan to go home, because it was 9:30. And i decided to go for a run. I ran outside, yelling "going for a run!" as i ran. As soon as i phased i forgot about my clothes.

_Hey Ana_ Seth thought.

_Hey Seth, whats up?_

_Nothing......what do you want for your birthday...? _

i sighed. _Nothing. I have everything i could ever want. Evan....._ at the thought of Evan, my mind drifted to what happend the other night.

_HOLY CRAP!_ seth thought.

_umm......you didnt see that.....okay Seth?! _

_Did you use protection? _he asked.

_Ye.....i dont remember that part_

_Ill try to keep it from your dad._

_Just erase it from your memory! _i told him.

I sighed and went home, i went to sleep.

**Sorry this ones short...Hope you like it. I'll probably be finishing this story, soon, maybe. Anyhuu....review!! :D**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	13. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ!

**Sorry not an update.**

**Sorry its taken me so long to update anything... ive been distracted with mii boyfriend, and ive got terrible writers block. So if you have any ideas for any of my stories msg me :)**

Byee

&Lots of Love  
**Stacy**


	14. Authors NoteREAD!

**Hey guys i am sooooo sorry i havent updated in forever!! I was busy with my boyfriend, and then i got grounded. Then i had drama with breaking up with one boyfriend, then got groundedd again! Now everything is almost backk to normal. I have a good guy now, and im not grounded anymore so ill try to update my stories ASAP! THanks for understanding!!**

**&Lots of love,**

**Stacyy**


End file.
